The production of high pressure, decorative laminates from resin impregnated paper sheets is well known in the art. These decorative laminates are generally constructed with a core layer, a decorative layer and an overlay or surface layer. These layers are then heat and pressure consolidated into the decorative laminate.
These commonly known decorative laminates have a variety of uses such as for wall coverings, countertops, furniture and the like. However, while these commonly known decorative laminates have achieved satisfactory use, they are not altogether desirable. Because of the one dimensional design contained within these laminates, these laminates have limited decorative use. Thus, there exists a need for a laminate having a design with a dimensional effect of depth while also being durable enough to be used on surfaces such as counter and table tops, and versatile enough to be able to be manufactured in a wide variety of thicknesses and patterns to satisfy any decorative purpose.